Ton silence
by Oceanna
Summary: Tu sais, déjà enfant, il haïssait le silence, au moins autant que toi qui haïssais les mots en trop. Même aujourd'hui alors que vous avez grandi, c'est toujours la même rengaine, ton silence et ses mots.


A/N : Hé bien voici ma première tentative depuis longtemps à écrire quelque chose sur Saint Seiya ^^ C'est étrange de m'y remettre, parce que cette série m'a beaucoup inspirée, plus jeune, et malheureusement pas pour le meilleur (= mary-sue à volonté... snif. J'étais jeune, alors...).

Je dédie ce one-shot à Lord Wyverne (même si je te préviens d'avance, ton chiantisme orthographien risque de s'éveiller un peu rudement... Gomen), pour tes conseils et pour ta présence ^^

Allez, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse apprécier (j'espère) l'histoire tout en vous rappelant (si c'est vraiment nécessaire) que même si j'ignore qui possède des droits sur Saint Seiya, je sais pertinemment que la série n'est pas à moi ^^

_**Ton silence**_

Tu sais, avant qu'il ne te rencontre, il n'aimait pas le silence. Il le voyait qui l'entourait, l'isolait, le suffoquait d'indifférence. Et déjà enfant, il s'appliquait à l'oublier. C'est pour ça que la première fois qu'il t'a rencontré, il t'a abreuvé de questions dont il n'attendait pas de réponses, de mots rapides et chantants, dont tu ne comprenais que le quart. Tu ne lui répondais que sur le bout des lèvres, mal à l'aise devant sa spontanéité. Il ne s'est pas vexé. Cela, peut-être, ne lui importait pas. Cela, peut-être lui faisait plaisir de babiller ainsi sans que l'autre en face ne veuille le faire taire. Oui, peut-être que ton regard attentif, tes rares « mmh » toujours neutres lui avaient suffit pour qu'il continue à déverser le flot impétueux de ses paroles.

Toi, tu ne le comprenais qu'à peine, alors ce qu'il disait t'importait peu. Tu avais déjà horreur des mots en trop, inutiles et irréfléchis, des mots qui s'achevaient invariablement sur des mensonges ou des demi-vérités. Le silence qui t'entourait te servait à absorber leur violence et leur impudeur, à répondre au trop de silence qu'ils camouflent maladroitement.

Mais peu à peu tu as commencé à comprendre Milo. Tu connaissais déjà trop sa voix, ses intonations, les émotions qui y transparaissaient pour que ses mots ne passent pas la barrière de ton silence. Tu étais déjà habitué à sa présence envahissante et énergique, à son rire qui emplissait tout l'espace et à ses jeux malicieux qui servaient de préambules à ses plaisanteries auxquelles tu ne participait jamais. Mais si tu devais être honnête, tu devais bien avouer que tu n'étais jamais allé le dénoncer à un chevalier. Et puis, ses mots que tu comprenais à présent t'ont maintenus comme une ancre dans la réalité. À toi qui rêvais d'un monde dépouillé, où chaque mot ressortirait avec art, toujours purs et toujours vrais, il t'a montré comment ils s'unissaient pour former des feux d'artifices, aussi brefs que beaux. À toi qui aspirait à un univers poétique où tu t'y fondrais comme un fantôme neigeux, il t'a interdit de sombrer dans la mélancolie amère des désirs inaccessibles. Lui s'était habitué à ton silence où se dissolvaient ses mots pour n'en retenir que les plus essentiels, les plus proches de son cœur. Il savait sans pouvoir se l'expliquer que ton silence n'était qu'un simulacre d'indifférence envers le monde, démentis par le regard attentif que tu portais sur lui. Pour lui, ton silence ne parlait déjà plus d'absence, de solitude ou d'abandon. Ton silence était vivant.

Oui, c'étaient ces liens qui vous avez unis depuis votre enfance. Il y avait déjà ces soirées qui n'appartenaient à vous deux, où parler et se taire revenaient au même, où il pouvait t'écouter les oreilles grandes ouvertes et la bouche close. Ces soirées où il n'y avait que vous deux et personne d'autre, qui revenaient comme un refrain, et pour lesquelles il avait toujours délaissé ses plans et ses autres amis pour venir vers toi. Et parce que la jalousie des autres était inévitable, tu as reçu des mots durs, auxquels tu n'as pas répondu. Ils ont quand même commencé à distiller leur poison dans ton esprit, et parce que tu n'étais plus si naïf, tu as commencé à douter. Il n'a jamais répondu que par un haussement d'épaule à ton étonnement presque passif, à cette phrase que tu répétais toujours, _tu finiras par t'ennuyer avec moi_.

Il ne s'est jamais ennuyé. Il est toujours revenu vers toi quand tu revenais de Sibérie, ces soirs où vous vous perchiez sur n'importe quel rocher pour observer les étoiles. Sans t'en rendre compte, sans vouloir te l'avouer, tu t'es attaché à lui. Trop peut-être. Chaque jour où le soleil de Grèce brillait, tu souhaitais l'avoir proche, même s'il ne te parlait pas, car ce soleil te parlait comme lui, avec cet enthousiasme presque violent, qui te réchauffait même si tu ne l'avais pas souhaité. Il était le seul ami de ton âge qui arrivait à briser tes défenses si bien établies. Tu n'en devenais pas prolixe ou plus émotif, mais tu écoutais les mots qui cascadaient de sa bouche avec joie et tu y répondais. Tout simplement.

Tu n'as jamais cessé de te demander pourquoi. Pourquoi venait-il ? Tu étais totalement différent des autres enfants avec qui il jouait, pourquoi désirer ta compagnie ? Et Milo eu beau expliquer un monceau de raisons plus ou moins convaincantes, tu ne voulais pas l'écouter. Pourquoi restait-il ? Il était toujours demandeur, quémandeur, pour que tu sortes à Athènes en cachette, pour que tu te joignes à son petit groupe d'apprentis, et à leurs jeux. Tu refusais souvent, assez pour que tu commences à culpabiliser pour tes mots durs, mais pas tout le temps. Il était bien le seul, avec ton maître, à obtenir un tel résultat. En y repensant, tu songes que c'était comme une danse. Il s'approchait un peu trop de toi, tu te renfermais dans ton silence, il se reculait penaud jusqu'à ce que tu sois rassuré pour t'approcher de nouveau. Et tout recommençait. C'était une danse encore naïve qui n'appartenait qu'à vous.

Cela aurait pu longtemps continuer ainsi. Mais on ne vous en a pas donné le temps. Vous vous amusiez encore à faire semblant de vous battre et de donner la mort, oui, à faire semblant, en oubliant l'inquiétude qui commençait à se répandre dans le sanctuaire depuis la mort d'Ayoros... Et déjà, ton maître est mort, te laissant revêtir l'armure d'or. Déjà, Milo devait tuer le sien –sans regret, ce n'était qu'un vieux sadique– et hériter de la sienne. Dès lors, votre âge n'importait plus, vous étiez considérés comme des hommes mûrs et libres. Même si vous n'aviez pas encore seize ans. Il ne vous est plus resté que vos lacunes de ce que vous n'aviez jamais appris, des lambeaux d'ignorance dont vous n'aviez pas conscience. À quoi bon vous apprendre à aimer, à vivre dans la paix ? Vous étiez des chevaliers d'or, que diable !

Vous avez mûri, trop vite. Milo a appris le silence. Et il s'est acharné à le maîtriser, pour mieux l'ignorer ensuite. Il a connu celui sifflant qui s'insinuait après les carnages, celui lourd après la mort d'un pair respecté ou aimé, celui amer devant le sang qui coule sans raison, ce sang encore rouge et plus criant d'injustice parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû couler. Il les a tous apprivoisés. Pour mieux les remplir de paroles légères et ironiques, qui le détachaient de ses actes. Parce q;ue Milo était devenu l'un des assassin du Pope. Comme tous les chevaliers du scorpion avant lui Toi, tu as appris les mots. Ceux que t'offraient tes livres, comme des remparts contre tes angoisses et tes peurs. Ceux qui blessaient à dessein, ceux qui mettaient en confiance, ceux qui dissimulaient, trompaient, manipulaient. Parce que, si Milo devait tuer dans le silence, tu devais espionner et attirer à toi les mots et les confidences. Comme tous les chevaliers du Verseau avant toi.

Tu as commencé à te réfugier en Sibérie, pour te vider du trop plein de ces mots menteurs, menteurs comme les hommes. Tu savais ton cœur trop tendre. Tu savais que malgré ta solitude, tu recherchais quand même l'affection de ceux qui t'entouraient, et maintenant que tu étais un Saint, il te fallait oublier ce travers. Parce que c'en était un, à tes yeux. À trop courir après l'affection, tu risquais de te prendre au jeu. Et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Qui sait si l'autre ne te trahirait pas, et que ton amour t'empêcherait de faire ton devoir ? Non, un saint ne devait pas aimer. Il devait appartenir corps et âme à sa déesse, même si ces mots dévoilaient un fanatisme que tu croyais pouvoir éviter. Non, un saint ne devait pas aimer. Surtout pas avec passion. Une affection tendre pour ses élèves. Un respect justifié pour ses pairs. Une obéissance sans faille au Pope. Une adoration sans borne pour sa déesse. Alors, parce que c'était la chose qui te semblait la plus logique dans les plaines glacées où tu vivais, tu as fermé ton cœur. Sans remord. Tu l'as laissé se geler, parce que sans cela, tu ne pourrais pas te faire confiance. Ton cœur était bien trop tendre. Trop passionné, aurait dit un autre. Mais cela, tu ne voulais pas te l'avouer.

Mais malgré tout, les mots de Milo continuaient à t'atteindre sans peine.

Oui, votre adolescence était bel et bien finie, laissant un goût amer d'inachevé. Tu t'es distancé de lui, ta seule faiblesse, ton premier manquement à tes principes. Et pourtant, quand tu revenais, c'était pour mieux le retrouver, dans ces soirées régulières. Seul le lieu avait changé, puisque vous aviez le luxe de deux temples où personne ne vous dérangerait.

Ce n'était plus pareil, pourtant. Vos actes, maintenant, ne pouvaient être défaits, et vous aviez brisé l'illusion de contrôler votre destin. Vous aviez changés. Toi, tu étais glacé, lui était brûlant. Deux antonymes que vous n'arriviez à concilier que dans vos têtes-à-têtes. Tu en étais conscient, et Milo aussi, même s'il refusait de le dire. C'était pour mieux tenter de l'ignorer, derrière ses mots légers, toujours ses mots. Mais ils se brisaient parfois devant ton silence qui ne pouvait qu'admettre l'honnêteté. Alors son sourire se figeait, ses yeux révélaient sa détresse, sa solitude qu'il faisait tout pour oublier. Ces soirs-là, vous vous endormiez dos à dos, puisant un maigre réconfort dans le souffle de l'autre. Le matin, il n'était pas rare que vous vous éveilliez vos membres emmêlés pour avoir cherché un peu de chaleur humaine au milieu de vos cauchemars

Lequel de ces réveils t'a renvoyé ton attirance en plein visage ? Tu as fait taire ton désir sans remords. Tu ne voulais pas voir comment Milo résolvait le sien, à renfort de rires graveleux et de descentes à Athènes. Tu ne l'as jamais compris. Tu as voulu te satisfaire de cette amitié exclusive qu'il te portait, et de son estime, et tu as enfermé dans ton cœur le reste, aussi sûrement qu'à l'intérieur de l'un de tes cercueils de glace. Une chevalier ne devait pas aimer. Même un confrère, quel qu'il soit. Et puis, c'était... vicié de penser à Milo ainsi. Pervers. Immoral. S'il savait, il partirait, et alors tu n'aurais plus rien pour te raccrocher. Certes, il y aurait toujours Hyoga ou Isaac, mais ce n'était pas la même chose... Tu avais pour eux l'affection d'un frère. Certes, un frère distant et autoritaire, implacable parfois, mais tu étais déjà conscient que tu t'étais trop attaché à eux. Et tu acceptais ce fait sans rien dire, tout en sachant qu'un jour tu en paierais le prix fort. Mais il n'était pas question de répéter les mêmes erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu as commencé à éviter de regarder Milo quand il te fait face pour ne pas le fixer. À éviter les contacts prolongés avec sa peau bronzée, sauf dans vos entraînements, quand tu es certain de ne te concentrer que sur le combat. À rentrer dormir dans ton temple, une fois que tu étais certain qu'il était endormi à côté de toi.

Sais-tu qu'il as parfois fait semblant de dormir, pour savoir quand tu quittais son lit ?

Pourtant, il ne t'a jamais demandé d'explication. Parce qu'il te connaissait trop pour cela, parce qu'il voulait respecter ton silence. Il t'a vu changer, lui aussi, et se souvenait des quelques fois où tu avais abordé ce sujet. Ces fois où il s'est ingénié à te rassurer, malgré la mort d'Isaac. Malgré maintenant la trahison, toute relative tu le sais déjà, de Hyoga. Il savait que tu refusais de te lier à qui que ce soit, et voir que tu l'évitais pour ces raisons lui procurait comme un sentiment de joie. Il voyait bien qu'il était spécial à tes yeux, qu'il te touchait assez pour que tu tentes de reprendre tes distances –sans jamais y parvenir entièrement. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander la vérité en face. Même lui était assez dégourdi pour comprendre qu'une telle question avait toutes les chances de vous brouiller définitivement.

Et ce soir, tout ce que tu as si bien ignoré depuis, te revient. Parce que tu sais que demain, tu vas mourir. Alors tu es là, pour la dernière fois, dans le temple du scorpion. Tu écoutes Milo babiller pendant qu'il fait la vaisselle, et tu songes avec nostalgie à votre histoire qui n'a jamais pu être et qui ne sera jamais. Ce n'est pas si grave. Si Milo est encore là aujourd'hui, s'il te parle comme toujours, malgré cette veillée solennelle, c'est que tu n'as pas grand chose à regretter. C'est déjà assez pour toi. C'est assez de pouvoir le contempler sans qu'il le sache, et apprendre par cœur, encore un fois, une dernière fois, les lignes qui le constituent. C'est déjà assez de partager des heures volées à la face du monde avec lui, juste pour entendre sa voix, entendre sa vie, entendre ses mots. C'est assez de savoir que tu es toujours le seul avec qui le scorpion se confie ainsi.

"Camus ?"

Le chevalier du scorpion qui s'est retourné après avoir posé son torchon. Tu pivotes dans sa direction et tu lui accordes toute ton attention, parce qu'il y a une once de malaise dans sa voix qui prononce ton prénom.

"Tu veux bien rester ici toute cette nuit ?"

Tu le dévisages. As-tu bien entendu ? Tu refuses que ton cœur s'agite dans ta poitrine. C'est... vicié. Pervers. Immoral. Tu as dû mal comprendre. Et en effet, Milo lève les mains, paume ouverte vers toi en comprenant ton expression.

"C'est sans mauvaise pensée, hein, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. C'est juste qu'avec... demain..."

Il n'ose pas continuer. Tu refuses d'entendre la note de tristesse ou de regret qui résonne entre ses paroles, ce n'est qu'un souhait, un produit de ton imagination. Tu la mets sur le compte du doute. Il ne sait pas que tu vas mourir demain, mais il n'est pas un idiot. Il est inquiet. Il ne sait pas ce que le lendemain va t'apporter, avec ton élève qui revient vers toi, pour t'affronter. Il espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Toi, tu sais bien que non. Mais tu ne dis rien. Lentement, tu hoches la tête.

"Pourquoi pas."

Il a un sourire penaud, enfantin à ton encontre, qui t'attendrit. Ce sourire, tu n'en es que trop conscient, n'est destiné qu'à toi. Tu le connais déjà par cœur, la courbe douce de ses lèvres, la fossette à peine marqué, et ses yeux un peu repentants, ce qui fait mieux ressortir leur joie. Tu est heureux, soudain, d'y avoir eu droit ce soir.

Milo vient vers toi, et se laisse tombe au bas du fauteuil où tu t'es installé. Son bras nu frôle ta jambe, son épaule est appuyée contre le bas de ton genoux et ses cheveux viennent chatouiller les doigts que tu as posé sur l'accoudoir. Tu ne tentes pas de t'éloigner, non pas ce soir. Il se tait, et laisse ton silence l'envahir, comme pour y puiser du réconfort. Ta main ose s'égarer dans les cheveux qui la caressent, et tu as besoin de parler. Demain... demain tu ne pourras plus. Alors, à mi-voix, par intermittence, tu commence à partager tes souvenirs. Les vôtres, bien sûr. Et puis les tiens, ceux qui te sont le plus précieux. Il t'écoute. Tu lui offres tes mots. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure se rappelle à vous et que vous vous étendiez dos à dos dans le lit. Pour la dernière fois, penses-tu avant de fermer les yeux.

Le matin te trouve contre lui. Tu sens son odeur, une odeur qui t'évoque des chemins de poussière, des épices et des rayons de soleil. Une odeur que tu n'as jamais retrouvée ailleurs. Sa joue repose sur ta poitrine, son bras traverse ton torse comme pour te retenir, l'autre effleure ta hanche. Tu sens son souffle régulier qui chatouille son cou. Tu as un bras qui entoure ses épaules. Tu regardes les draps défaits, son visage tranquille, son corps. Tu voudrais rester quelques minutes de plus, mais elle sont déjà de trop. Tu relâches ton étreinte et te libères de la sienne, et tu restes immobile une seconde pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas réveillé. Apparemment pas. Tu hésites encore à partir comme un voleur, mais ta raison te crie que c'est mieux ainsi. Tu te baisses, comme à regret, effleures sa joue puis le contour de sa mâchoire puissante. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, à présent penses-tu, et tu autorises un instant les glaces à libérer ton cœur. Tu murmures enfin l'aveu honteux, et tu l'assorti d'un _adieu_. Et, d'un dernier geste impulsif, tu embrasses son front. Sa peau est chaude, un peu sèche. Elle a le goût de ces chemins de poussière que vous avez arpenté enfants. Tu te relèves brusquement, conscient d'avoir été bien trop loin. Un chevalier ne doit pas aimer. Un chevalier ne doit jamais laisser son cœur lui dicter ses actes. Il doit agir raisonnablement, pour le bien de sa déesse et uniquement son bien à elle. Alors tu fuis de la chambre. Sans te retourner, pour ne pas revenir vers lui. Pour ne pas revenir sur ta décision.

C'est pour cela que tu ne vois pas ses mains qui se crispent sur les draps, et la mâchoire que tu as caressée se contractée pour retenir un cri de rage ou un sanglot. Non, tu ne sais pas qu'il était réveillé.

Comme tu ne sais pas encore que tu devras l'obliger à t'affronter.

Comme tu ne sais pas encore que tu mourras une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, tu seras avec lui, et tu penseras avec sérénité qu'au moins vos âmes seront ensembles.

Comme tu ne sais pas encore si un dieu joueur décidera un jour peut-être de vous tirer des limbes où vous vous serez oubliés, lui dans ton silence et toi dans ses mots.


End file.
